Misery
by B-G-Livi
Summary: Sarah es una chica rebelde con un oscuro pasado. Junto a su mejor amiga Sophia, trabarán una amistad con los futuros músicos más famosos: John, Ringo, Paul y George.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

¿Quién era yo? ¿Quién era realmente? Una MOCOSA. Con mayúscula. Con todas las letras. Era alguien rebelde, pese a mis quince años. Eras una fracasada y estaba consiente de ello, pero trataba de que no me afectara tal cosa. Hacía un año que me encontraba encerrada dentro de mi casa, y la única cara que veía era la de mi odiada tía. Con el peor enemigo que tenía en ese momento. Pero estaba cansada de esa vida tan poco emocionante ¿acaso estaba tan encerrada en los labores de mi casa que no podía asomar la nariz a la calle? Extrañaba mucho a mi mejor amiga Sophia. Ella, mi ángel, era la única persona que habría querido ser y que no había logrado.

Para acabar con mi encerramiento provocado por esa insolente tutora que tenía había una sola solución: quería volver a la escuela. Quería volver a ver a mis amigos perdidos de la calle, y sólo yendo a la escuela iba a lograr un poco de vida social. Quería tener esa sensación que ya no me disgustaba cada vez que asistía a clases. Pero lo más importante de todo: QUERÍA DEJAR DE VER LA CARA DE MI ESTÚPIDA TÍA. Sí, esa cara de vieja antipática que tenía una nariz de bruja adornada grotescamente con un lunar (el cual tenía tres pelos gruesos sobresaliéndole ¡PUAJ, QUE ASCO!), y su rodete ajustado sobre el poco pelo mal teñido de castaño.

Siempre odié a esa mujer aunque me ayudara sólo económicamente, porque moralmente no me ayudaba en nada la muy idiota. Se suponía que una tutora DEBÍA educarme con esmero y amor, pero para esa inútil no existía la palabra AMOR, y no tenía una pizca de esmero en darme lo mejor. Le importaba ella. Le importaba tener mi custodia para tener buena patente con la sociedad, pero ella en sí era una vieja inútil. Y la palabra "vieja" sólo le iba pegada a ella como con papel y adhesivo, puesto que mi tía no había cumplido los cincuenta años. Además ¿de qué demonios me quejaba, si jamás iba a lograr algo en contra de ella? Hacía un año que mi adolescente vida se había arruinado por completo… Y por muchas causas dejé la escuela y olvidé todo lo que había en ella (hasta los sucios baños extrañaba), pero no estaba dispuesta a volver a la misma escuela… No si estaba ÉL. Aunque había oído que ESE SUJETO dejó el Quarrymen para ir a la Facultad de Artes, o algo parecido. No me importaba, porque a esa escuela no iba a volver.

Mientras lavaba los platos con frenesí, pensaba nerviosa en cómo planteárselo a la imbécil de mi tía… Las clases comenzaban la semana entrante, por lo que pensé que no debía perder ni un segundo.

La miré fijamente, escondiendo todo el miedo que sentía (maldito orgullo), y firmemente, largué mi frase de una estocada:

-Quiero volver a la escuela.

Lo primero que hizo mi tía fue soltar su lapicera con la que escribía su crucigrama. Luego, lentamente me miró con los ojos abiertos como dos platos. Las venas se les marcaban en ellos, pero no por eso agaché mi cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que me dijiste?-preguntó, con un leve toque desafiante.

-QUIERO VOLVER A LA ESCUELA-le dije remarcando cada letra, para que mis palabras pudieran entrar en su pequeño cerebro.

Primero lanzó un bufido. Luego otro y otro hasta transformarse en una carcajada de bruja. Las lágrimas comenzaron a saltar en sus ojos. Sólo que a mí no me hacía gracia.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?-protesté.

-Ay mi niña-dijo dejando de reírse para inquirirme de forma burlona e hiriente-, eres ingenua como un pequeñín de tres años ¿no eres consiente a tu edad de que será inútil querer hacer algo que ya diste por vencido? ya, deja de joder con eso, y termina con tu trabajo-concluyó su frase, mientras seguía con su crucigrama.

Pero mi respuesta la frenó:

-NO

Me miró incrédula y torció la boca:

-_NO _¿qué?-me desafió.

-No te dejaré de joder. QUIERO VOLVER A LE ESCUELA-le repetí.

Ella suspiró mientras me miraba con poca esperanza:

-Ya, termina tu trabajo inútil.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó en dirección al living (seguramente para ver televisión).

-Eso significa un "NO" como respuesta ¿verdad?-inquirí, mientras la seguía con firmeza.

-Sabes que es así-respondió sentándose en su cómodo sillón.

Sonreí triunfal. No iba a pagar tan barato. No…

Me crucé de brazos mientras me miraba las uñas y decía en tono de una actriz teatral:

-¿Ah no? Pero QUÉ PENA… Yo que quería realmente ir a educarme, a darme una nueva oportunidad a mí misma… Pero si no es así, tendré que hacer sociales en otra parte… Ya sabes, hablar únicamente contigo es una muy pobre vida social…

-Ya hablamos al respecto-me respondió tranquila sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-Tendré que ir a la calle a hacer "amiguitos"-seguí sin prestarle atención-, y luego me iré a fiestas de extraños, tendré cinco novios al mismo tiempo…

-Ya basta-me respondió con la misma tranquilidad, pero mirándome.

-…, y me drogaré ¡sin contar cuánto alcohol voy a beber todos los días! Y luego…

-QUE TE CALLES-chilló ella, levantándose.

-Pégame-le desafié-Pégame, no me importa. Puedes golpearme cuando quieras, que no me rendiré.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo y esa decisión tan repentina?-me reprochó entre dientes mientras me tomaba del cabello.

-TUVE UN AÑO ENTERO PARA PENSAR-le contesté mientras me soltaba de sus asquerosas garras-Y créeme que no terminaré bien si sigo aquí encerrada. Cualquiera diría que he muerto y que tú me has matado.

-Pero sabemos que eso no es cierto-sonrió triunfal ella.

-Puedo fingir mi muerte si es necesario-le repliqué a mi vez, mientras sonreía con felicidad fingida. Felicidad amarga.

-No eres capaz-aseguró.

-Lo soy… ¿Quieres ver mi lado oscuro?

-Me estás desafiando ¿verdad?

-SÍ-le contesté firmemente-, y no te creas que dejaré de estar de esta manera porque TÚ no me permitas comenzar el colegio. Me comportaré PEOR si llegas a negarme mi decisión…

Su cara se descompuso, seguramente pensando en mí como una mocosa hartante, el doble de que lo estaba siendo ahora.

-Tú ganas-se rindió-Pero hay una condición: tendrás que hacer LO MISMO cada uno de los labores de mi casa, no me interesa toda la tarea o estudio que tengas… ¿Entendido?

-Hecho-acepté.

Estaba feliz ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Por fin, un poco de libertad…

-Te inscribiré al Quarrymen y…

-NO-la interrumpí escondiendo mi dolor-Por favor, al Qurarrymen no. Inscríbeme en… en...-trataba de pensar hasta que se me encendió la lamparita-¡EN EL LIVEPOOL INSTITUTE!

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste-le contesté con poca paciencia-, lo leí en el diario. Un anuncio sobre estadísticas de escuelas y todo eso…-mentí. En realidad, recordé que mi mejor amiga Sophia asistía al Liverpool Institute.

"_Sophia, me has salvado una vez más"_ pensé feliz.

-Bien… Supongo que ya sé por qué no quieres ir al Quarrymen, TU ANTERIOR ESCUELA...

-No me lo digas-respondí con frialdad.

-Por tu amiguito-rió maliciosamente-, con gusto te inscribiría al Quarrymen…

Apreté los dientes con ira contenida:

-Se cambió de escuela-dije suavemente. Mis manos temblaron-Se fue, y no sé a dónde…

-Qué pena… Supongo que te irás a Liverpool Institute… Pero JAMÁS estarás libre de esas personas-dijo con maldad pura-En fin, te inscribiré a esa escuela, he oído hablar bien de ella. No me importa. Igualmente sé que la terminarás dejando a mitad de semestre.

-Gracias por la esperanza-contesté sarcástica.

-Mañana te inscribiré.

-Gracias-repetí.

-Ya, ya. Ve a lavar los platos-se sentó frente al televisor.

Apenas salí del living me puse a saltar de alegría. Comencé a reír por lo bajo, mientras hacía mi labor con más esmero de costumbre.

Volvería a ser feliz después de mucho tiempo. Volvería a ver a mis amigos: a Stuart, a Charlie… ¡A mi querida Sophia!

La escuela no era más que una excusa para tapar lo que realmente quería: LIBERTAD.

Y aún no sabía la vida que me esperaba allá afuera…

**NA: Holaa! Bueno, por empezar, esta es una historia que ya había escrito antes y la publicaba en Facebook, pero me la plagiaron así que la borré. La reescribí y perfeccioné para dedicársela a Sofía, mi querido ángel y mi mejor amiga que la quiero mucho... En fin, disfrutenla, es muy cómica pero a veces tiene lenguaje obsceno... Creo que ya saben quién es el AMIGUITO proveniente del Quarrymen ¿no? Ya verán en el primer capítulo la explicación y saldrán GEORGE Y PAUL. Espero que la introducción sea de su gusto.  
Saludos!**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ HECHA CON FINES DE ENTRETENER AL LECTOR.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 **

"_Mi primer día de clases" _pensé emocionada, mientras veía deslumbrada el nuevo colegio en donde iba a asistir: Liverpool Institute.

Respiré hondo tratando de enterrar mi pasado en la otra escuela llamada Quarrymen. Lindo pasado: había tenido mala junta, y mi fama en ese colegio era pésima por un amigo que me hizo así…fue una cierta persona que me hirió tiempo atrás. Era el hazmerreír de todo el instituto, pero no sólo eso sino que también era una de esas tantas bravuconas que buscaba peleas sin excusas. Mi padre, que en esos momentos vivía conmigo siempre me reprendía para corregirme algo de mi actitud desenfrenada, pero no lo logró. Finalmente, él murió llevándome la peor pesadilla: tener que vivir con mi tía.

Ella era la ex esposa de mi tío fallecido por parte de mi padre. La terrorífica viuda, quien no compartía ningún vínculo sanguíneo conmigo, me llevó a su casa que quedaba a las afueras del nebuloso pueblo de Liverpool. Fue la peor época para mí, sin contar que me peleé con uno de mis mejores amigos…alguien que me hirió profundamente. Para manifestar mi rabia y dolor por la partida de mi padre, quise rebelarme en contra de mi tía…Pero ella me encerró para "disciplinarme". Lo cual, pensé tiempo después, había sido una buena idea para corregirme.

Un año entero encerrada en mi casa sin encontrarme con mis amigos de la escuela y con mi mejor amiga de la infancia: Sophia. Mis lazos amistosos con ella eran tan fuertes, pero eso no impidió que estuviera meses y meses sin contacto alguno con ella.

Ni siquiera tenía comunicación con mis compinches y cómplices de mi mal comportamiento. Sólo me reprimí a estar a solas con mi tía, quien se daba cuenta de mi verdadero dolor y me sometía a la culpa para que yo no escapara de sus sucias garras.

Pero eso ya era pasado. Hacía una semana le pedí volver a la escuela con la excusa de "volver a emprender el camino del saber". Con mis 15 años, sabía perfectamente que no podría hacerlo con facilidad, y además mi verdadero objetivo era volver a reencontrarme con las personas que extrañaba.

Decidida, entré a mi nueva oportunidad de rememorar lo mejor de mi pasado. Adentro del instituto, los pasillos eran amplios, y estaba lleno de alumnos entrando a sus respectivas clases. Sin embargo, antes de poder entrar, un empujón me hizo caer boca abajo en el suelo del lugar.

-Ten cuidado-me dijo una voz gruesa y burlona mientras me levantaba atónita y furiosa del duro piso.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!-chillé.

Lo había olvidado. Había olvidado la promesa de no ser tan bravucona con quien se me cruzara. Pero mi orgullo, y terquedad a veces me ganaban. El enojo y fastidio era demasiado en mi cuerpo como para soportar que alguien me empujara al suelo sin piedad.

-¿Me hablas a mí?-preguntó el responsable burlón dándose vuelta. Había frenado su paso, y todos nos miraban atónitos.

-Sí, pendejo. Te hablo A TI. Si crees que te puedes llevar por delante a cualquiera porque quieras pasar, deja CONMIGO esa jodida costumbre…O te haré llorar.

El rebelde, lejos de intimidarse comenzó a sonreír, caminando en mi dirección.

-Oye, muñeca…Deja de comportarte así, sólo te empuje ¿Y qué? He empujado a muchos en mi vida como para que alguien se enfade-se acercó, tomándome un brazo suavemente.

Respiré hondo tratando de no parecer un toro enfadado. La verdad, es que era uno de los tantos idiotas que se creía un galán. ¡JA! Pero se estaba metiendo conmigo, con alguien a quien realmente no valía la pena fastidiar.

-Saca tus asquerosas manos de encima, como si tus trucos de seducción hicieran efecto en mí…Eso déjalo para otras hembras, pero para mí no.

El chico frunció el ceño molesto. Pasó su mano peinando sus cabellos rubios para volver a encararme.

-¡Pero qué modales!-me reprendió sarcástico-Deberías ir a un concurso de mujeres puras, seguro que sacas el primer puesto.

-Por supuesto que no-le seguí el juego-, yo no sacaría el primer puesto a la mujer más pura… Pues, tal evz saque el segundo tercer puesto ¿Quién sabe?...Pero TÚ sacarías el primer puesto. Pendejo refinado, con esos cabellos te asemejas a una mujer sacada del mejor cuadro renacentista-le contesté empujándolo mientras me abría paso.

Todos me miraban atónitos, no creyendo que una chica como yo hablara de esa manera. Chasqueé la lengua, mientras protestaba conmigo misma en voz baja.

"_Mierda…Otra vez hice lo que no debía hacer…"_

Suspiré tristemente, mientras me dirigía a perderme por los pasillos y daba vueltas y vueltas buscando mi curso. Pero los carteles mostraban distintas aulas, y ninguna era la que me había tocado.

-¡Carajo!-me dije en voz baja.

De repente, comencé a coprrer por los pasillos, totalmente caída del mapa ¡Catsigo! ¡Eso era! Catigo caído por haber insultado y humillado a ese rubio que se merecía algo peor.

"_Siempre me toca lo peor" _pensé, mientras mis dientes chirriaban de furia.

La gente ya no estaba en ningún lugar, todos habían estado en sus clases. Hasta que me topé con mi primer milagro. En una de las aulas iba a entrar un chico. Tenía rasgos muy toscos, pero era atractivo, Tenía cejas abundantes, penetrantes ojos café y un estilo Teddy Boy que me hacía recordar a alguien… Sacudí mi cabeza mientras le tocaba el hombro:

-Errm-murmuré indecisa-Disculpa, ¡sabes dónde me queda el aula de segundo año?

-Claro-me respondió, mientras me reconocía:-¡Ah! ¿Tú eres la que se enfrentó a Tom?

-¿Tom?-pregunté molesta, sabiendo de quién se trataba.

-El chico rubio, en la entrada-se explicó.

"_Así que el imbécil se llama Tom"_

-Sí, fui yo-le respondí totalmente fastidiada.

-Le diste una buena lección, se lo merecía-me felicitó, mientras lo miraba con odio ¡Como si yo no supiera eso!

-Como digas-le contesté enojada, mientras me perdía de su vista.

-El aula de segundo queda a la vuelta, al lado del baño de mujeres-me indicó, haciendo que yo me frenara el paso, y lo mirara extrañada… Me estaba sonriendo, y era una sonrisa agradable que me recordaba a mis viejos amigos.

-Esto…Gracias-musité. Pero él ya había entrado a clases.

Me dirigí a la sala donde ese chico me indicó, y al entrar todos me miraron. La profesora me miró con recriminación mientras tomaba asiento.

Apoyé mi mirada en el banco, pero podía sentir todas las miradas clavadas en mí y eso no era una sensación linda. Sentía una sensación que pujaba en mí para salir, esa sensación que te obliga a estallar en llantos…Pero mi orgullo la contuvo. No por eso dejaba de decirme que era una idiota al arruinar mi reputación el primer día de clases.

¿Qué había hecho? Quería ser alguien nueva, quería sepultar esa chica rebelde e inútil que había sido hacía tiempo ¿Por qué actué así?

"_Después de todo, ese imbécil se lo merecía" _me consolé sin éxito.

Ni siquiera presté atención a la clase, sino que me dediqué exclusivamente a hacer garabatos en mi cuaderno.

El timbre del recreo sonó sin que yo me levantara. El aula quedó repentinamente vacía.

-Salga al recreo, señorita-me dijo de mala manera la profesora. Salí regañadientes, con ganas de contestarle, pero me contuve.

Ella no entendía el riego que corría yo al salir al patio y me enfrentara nuevamente a las miradas de todos los estudiantes.

Me quedé en un rincón del pasillo, cerca del baño, mientras oía una conversación tensa provenida del baño de hombres.

-Ya déjame en paz, Tom-dijo una voz enojada.

Levanté la cabeza con curiosidad mientras veía salir al mismo chico que me indicó a dónde quedaba mi aula, y a ese tal Tom.

-Pero si es cierto, Harrison. Acepta que esa bandita que estás formando no son más que todas esos grupitos fallidos de hoy en día.

-No eres quién para comentar sobre mi banda…

"_Se ve que ese tal Tom molesta a todo el mundo…Qué pendejo"_

-Pero ¡mira quién está aquí!-me señaló el rubio, mientras se acercaba.

-Déjame en paz, pendejo-murmuré enojada mientras me alejaba.

-¿Así vas a tratarme? ¡Pero qué educada eres!-me reprendía sarcástico mientras sus pasos iban a la par de los míos.

-Oye Tom, déjala en paz-gruñó el chico deteniéndolo.

-Tú cállate-le inquirió el rubio sin mirarlo.

-Creo que ganarás el concurso a la persona más acosadora-le dije con ton o tranquilo mientras lo miraba distante.

-Eso me han dicho, pero…

-PERO yo no quiero más problemas, así que si quieres molestar a alguien no me busque a mí…Ni a él-dije, señalando al otro chico.

Tom dijo algo, pero no lo escuché. Me dediqué sólo a abrirme paso entre la gente y a salir al patio.

-¡Espea!-oí una voz-Muchas gracias.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme-le respondí fríamente sin mirarlo.

-Sí que sí-me respondió divertido-Me llamo George. George Harrison-me extendió su mano.

Se la estreché insegura, mirando al piso.

-Mi nombre es Sarah Bron…Eh…Yo debo irme-le dije quitando mi mano de la suya y amagando irme, cuando un sujeto se acercó a George.

-¡Oye George! Te andaba buscando, cuando…-se detuvo en seco al verme.

-Estaba en el baño-le respondió el mencionado.

-Harrison…No me dijiste que andabas coqueteando con chiquillas-rió divertido, mientras George se ponía rojo.

Alcé una ceja incrédula.

-Cierra el pico, Paul. Sarah, lamentablemente, éste es mi amigo Paul.

-Mucho gusto, señorita-me saludó respetuosamente, mientras me besaba la mano.

"_Wacala" _pensé, retirando con cierto asco mi parte besada.

-¿Eres amiga de George? Pues nunca te había visto-me comentó él mientras me sonreía. Sus ojos verdes tenían pícaras intenciones.

-No-respondí cortante-, y si tienen la peor opción de elegir un amigo, SOY YO. Mejor aléjense de mí.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron atónitos al oírme, pero luego largaron una carcajada para mi disgusto ¿Qué les parecía gracioso? Lo que decía era pura verdad.

-Claro, claro. Eso porque nunca conociste a nuestro amigo John-parpadeé, mientras una punzada de dolor atravesaba mi pecho.

-¿John?-pronuncié a duras penas.

-Sí, es un amigo nuestro. Tal vez lo conozcas.

-John ¿Lennon?-dije casi sin aire.

-Él mismo… ¿Lo…conoces?-me preguntó George inclinando su cabeza.

-Sólo aléjense de mí, par de cucarachas-dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Pude escuchar de ese tal Paul algo como:

-¿Qué diables le sucede?

Pero yo corrí. Corrí y corrí enfurecida tratando de no chocar a la gente que me miraba extrañada y me senté en un rincón escondido de la escuela a llorar.

Lennon… ¡Lennon! Ese chico rebelde con el que había pasado mis mejores y peores momentos. Buena y mala persona… ¡Qué diablos! Hacía exactamente un año y dos meses él me había hecho algo que jamás olvidaría: una herida grande a mi corazón.

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas, mientras ya no pensaba en nada más.

**NA: lo sé, no estuvo bueno. Pero lo haré bien en el próximo. Sólo esperen ver qué le hizo John para que ella actuara de esa manera jejeje. DISCULPEN POR TARDAR TANTO!: Tuve complicaciones estos meses que no saben XCCC Gracias por sus reviews! Nos vemos en el próximo.**  
**Saludos!**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ HECHA CON FINES DE QUE EL LECTOR LA LEA Y DISFRUTE!**


End file.
